1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical power distribution control systems and more particularly to a split bus panelboard system adapted for housing at least two sets of circuit breaker, each such set supplying power to their respective loads from a separate electrical power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separate power distribution panel (also referred to as "panelboard") is usually utilized to distribute power from each power line or source to the loads. Each such panelboard includes connections for multiple remotely-operated circuit breakers, each such circuit breaker supplying power to its associated load.
A power interface module in the power distribution panel utilizing the power entering the panelboard from the power lines provides low voltage power to the individual circuit breakers and to a control unit or circuit in the panelboard. The control unit controls the operation of the individual circuit breakers via a bus according to programmed instructions stored in the control unit and/or instructions provided thereto by a remote unit. In the event of a power failure, remote control of the circuit breakers becomes inoperable unless the power interface module receives power from an emergency power source or other auxiliary supply. When two separate power lines (usually at different voltages) are utilized to provide power for the various loads, two separate panelboards are used, each such panelboard having its own electronic circuitry. In the event of power outage of a particular voltage source, the associated electronics and the remotely-operated circuit breakers become inoperable.
Relay cabinet manufacturers provide cabinets wherein power is brought in from two separate power sources. The relays are connected downstream from the lighting panelboard circuit breaker and they control power to the loads. In addition, the electronics mounted in the relay cabinet controls the relays powered from different power sources. The individual relays, however, must be used in conjunction with upstream standard circuit breakers to accomplish the functionality provided by remotely-operated circuit breakers. For dual power source applications, especially emergency power applications, it would be advantageous to utilize a single panelboard and common electronic circuits or electronics to continuously provide power to at least two sets of remotely-operated circuit breakers wherein each such set controls power to the loads separate power source.
The present invention provides a split-bus panelboard which enables termination of two or more separate voltage sources in the panelboard and wherein a common power interface and control bus strip allows the control unit to utilize one of the power sources (usually an emergency generator) to continuously operate all of the remotely-operated circuit breakers, even during power outage of the other voltage source.